Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by lameingtons
Summary: Frank has a nightmare on tour, Gerard hears and goes to find him. No band fanfic categories on here, sorry. Read the author's note and shiz bc there's info there on possible new chapters and stuff. Thank *rolls away*


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"spanspan style="font-weight: bold; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a/n: ok so I wrote this ficlet and posted it and then went to see a movie then came back and read it properly and cringed but oh well and this is a really long sentence . There I ended the sentence it wasn't in the right place but I do what I want. I just got a random idea for this while walking home from the bus stop and listening to Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back and thought that maybe I could twist it to mean holding nightmares back lmao ok sorry I wrote it on my phone in under an hour oops/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"spanspan style="font-weight: bold; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It's pretty shitty. but I may do another chapter or two for this, explaining what Frankie was dreaming about and stuff and why it upset him so much. Oh yes angst *fandoms cheering in the background* bai. Enjoy, nonetheless./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gerard woke to the dingy hotel ceiling above him. He wondered briefly what had awoken him- he usually slept so well on tour, it was exhausting- until another quiet whimper came from the open door joining Frank's room to Gerard's. Frank must have forgotten to shut the door when he went through, as Gerard had the door to the hallway. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gerard slid awkwardly from his warm bed and stumbled across the room to Frank's door, grinding his palms into his eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of them. He poked his head through the doorway. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Frank? Are you awake?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Another whimper came from a blankety lump on the bed in the corner. Gerard started towards it, intending on waking him from whatever nightmare Frankie was having until he saw his face. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"There were dark circles under his eyes, and even sleeping he looked tired. He stood next to him, debating, before pulling back the blankets and sliding in with Frank. He cuddled closer to him and Frank relaxed a bit as Gerard ran his fingers through his dark hair, almost long enough to brush his shoulders. Frank's eyebrows still had a small, deep crease between them and his eyes were clenched tightly, so Gerard began to hum quietly. Frankie mumbled cutely in his sleep and snuggled into his side. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"As he looked down at Frank, Gee started to realise just how delicate and soft his features were. Frank's eyelids were tinged violet with the web of delicate veins, and his eyelashes were long and dark. Wait, no! Gerard was just frank's friend, comforting him during a bad dream. He sighed as he realised he'd moved away a bit, causing Frank to mutter and frown. Gerard started to sing softly as he shuffled closer again, making up the words as he went along./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"We can leave this world, leave it all behind/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"We can steal this car if your folks don't mind/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"We can live forever if you've got the time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"(Whoa!)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I'm the only friend that makes you cry/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"You're a heart attack in black hair dye/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Are y'all ready where you are at?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"If you save yourself tonight/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Can you save yourself tonight?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gee smiled, he didn't know where those came from. He might even write them properly some time. As Frank began to stir when he stopped singing, Gerard cuddled up to him and closed his eyes. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gee woke up to sun streaming in through the window and hysterical laughter from across the room. He looked up groggily to see Ray, the fro and Mikey cackling at Frank and Gerard's intertwined bodies. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""What are you guys up to?" Mikey grinned at him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Shut up, Mikes. He was having a bad dream or something, I didn't wanna wake him up."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Ray shook his head, his fro slightly flatter on one side from his sleeping position. "Right. And you were singing to him. Nice. Okay, I'm gonna get some food, I'll leave you to keep cuddling. C'mon, Mikey." Ray and Mikey shuffled towards the hallway in pursuit of coffee and breakfast./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Frank began to stir. When he opened his eyes, Gerard was sitting at the edge of the bed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Gee? Why are you here?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gerard turned around quickly. "Hey, you're awake. Um, don't freak out or anything, but you were, like, muttering and whimpering and stuff so I came in to wake you up, but you looked really tired and I didn't wanna wake you and so I just cuddled you for a while and then I fell asleep-" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"He was interrupted by a grin from Frankie. "I remember that, kinda. I was getting- uh, I was having a freaky dream and then something pulled me out and it was warm and nice. Then someone started singing. It sounded like you-" Frank turned to Gee. "You sang, didn't you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gerard looked down, grinning. "Yeah. It, like, calmed you down and stuff, so I kept going."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Oh, okay. So, is this gonna be our regular thing?" Frank teased, smirking./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Gerard returned his cheeky smirk. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""If you want it to be." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Maybe, Party Poison." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Ray and Mikey returned to find Frank and Gerard again smothered in blankets, their legs intertwined. They were both asleep, Gerard making cute snuffly sounds when Frank's hair tickled his nose. Mikey and Ray looked at each other knowingly before edging out of the room to search for entertainment, as they weren't performing tonight and needed something to do. They didn't think Frank or Gerard would be doing anything anytime soon, though./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p 


End file.
